Tsubasa Re turns
by atds0724
Summary: After the ending of Tsubasa, comes a new and great beginning! Join Kurogane, Tomoyo, Ayane, and Okuri to go to new dimensions and search for the long lost feathers!
1. Chapter 1: The Return of Tsubasa

--Tsubasa Re-turns--

In the end of Tsubasa, Syaoran and Sakura came back to Country of Clow. Fai's ending was a mystery, and Kurogane and Princess Tomoyo got married in Japan, and revived the Country of Suwa. Kurogane and Tomoyo had 6 children, 3 boys, and 3 girls. These are the names from eldest to youngest; Hagane, Sakuraku, Matsumaru, Aka, Kazumi, and the youngest of them all, Kaihiro.

This is the story of the youngest.

--Chapter 1: The Return of Tsubasa—

In the Country of Clow, markets were filled with villagers, the deserts were covered by grasslands, the country didn't look like anything before. On a big hill, was a shrine and a temple.

"It's been a long time I've been here!" said a boy, who was roaming inside and outside the temple. He had black spikey hair, big pure red eyes, and fair skin tone. His name was…Kurogane.

Kurogane went down the hill, and went to the village. In the village, there was this huge market, and in the market, were small houses or rooms. When Kurogane passed by some villagers, one said," Look! Look! It's the young master!", "Wasn't he smaller last time?" asked another one. Kurogane had a cross on his head.

Then he stopped and said, "Huh? Why is the door slightly open?"

The Kurogane slowly opened the door then…

"KURO YOU'RE BACK!!!"

"Gyahh!!" shouted Kurogane as someone hugged him down to the ground.

"IT'S SO GREAT SEEING YOU AGAIN, KURO!" said the girl. She had greyish black hair, big violet eyes, and a light skin tone.

"P-princess??" said Kurogane, trying to gasp for air.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that!!" said the girl.

"But Your Highne—"

"TOMOYO! T-O-M-O-Y-O." she said, her cheeks were puffed up.

"T-Tomoyo" said Kurogane.

"Right!" said Tomoyo with a cute smile. Kurogane blushed a bit.

"Umm, Prin—I mean Tomoyo, why are you in my house?" asked Kurogane.

"Oh! It's because I knew you were coming back." said Tomoyo.

"Y-you remembered?" asked Kurogane.

"Of course I do!" she answered back. Some villagers were chatting and looking at both of them.

"Can we go inside first? And can you get off me?" said Kurogane, still blushing.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tomoyo leaped off Kurogane. Then they both went inside Kurogane's house (which looks almost like Syaoran's house.).

"Sooo…" Kurogane tried to start a conversation. "How's your brother?''

"He's fine." answered Tomoyo. "How's your mother?"

"She's okay." Kurogane said.

"I really want to thank her. I mean, she has done a lot of great things for my country." she said. It was true, Kurogane's mother made the wards that protect the Country of Clow from the whirlwinds and made the country a place for trees and flowers to bloom. Kurogane, came from another country, his mother, Princess Tomoyo, can travel through dimensions to make countries be a better place to live in.

"..." Kurogane blushed the second time. "Umm, I have to be going back to the temple now. Mom's waiting for me."

" Why so early?" Tomoyo asked.

" Something about breakfast..." he answered.

"You haven't ate yet?! You must be hungry by now!!!" Tomoyo shouted, holding Kurogane's hand tightly.

"That's why I'll be going there early." he smiled. "Hey, after I eat, do you want to meet at the tree?"

"Of course!! I-I mean...sure." the princess blushed.

"Then it's a date!"


	2. Chapter 2: Wings of the Princess

Chapter 2: Wings of the Princess

--Temple—

After Kurogane was done with his breakfast, he got some things and went to the gate.

"Are you going somewhere?" a middle age girl voice asked.

"Yeah. I'll be going to the Memory tree." Kurogane answered.

"You'll be meeting Tomoyo?" she asked.

"Yes mom I will." He said with a blush. Tomoyo is also the name of Kurogane's mom. She was a princess of Japan, but now people call her mistress or queen. As Kurogane passed the gate, he saw one of his sisters.

"Good morning Lil' Bro!" said Kazumi, the second youngest.

"...PLEASE STOP CALLING ME THAT NAME..." murmured Kurogane.

"OOOHH, what's this? Are you going on a date with Tomoyo again ?" teased Sakuraku, the second oldest.

'Quit it already! Can't you see our Lil' Bro is growing up?!" Aka said while hugging Kurogane like he was still young.

"....."

"CAN I GO ALREADY?!" shouted Kurogane.

"Oh. Sure." Aka removed her arms from his neck (yeah she was almost choking him.).

Kurogane went out of the temple, and walked to the Memory tree.

--Memory Tree (aka a cherry blossom tree)--

"KURO!!" shouted Tomoyo who was on one of the branches of the tree. The memory tree is an old cherry blossom tree with a hole inside it. That's where you put things that give you memories. For example, old scrapbooks, charm bracelet, books, and etc.

" You're early." said Kurogane as he walked towards the tree.

" I know. So what did you bring?" asked Tomoyo.

"I brought this.". Kurogane handed a book to Tomoyo. The letters were in kanji, and it said, グリモア( grimoire; manual of black magic; book of magic and spells).

"Black magic?" asked Tomoyo.

" My dad said that magic should be used wisely. And always use it to protect the ones you love." he said. Tomoyo blushed.

"D-does th-at inc-lude...ME?" she murmured, even redder than before.

" I- umm.." he paused. " So how 'bout you?" He changed the topic.

"Eh? Oh! right... this is what I brought..." she pulled out a handmade bracelet with a talisman tied to it.

"Thats--"

"It's the bracelet you gave me before you left, 3 years ago." she said.

"You kept it? Until now?" he asked.

"It's the only thing that reminded me of you. I've always wore this." Tomoyo looked down, she didn't want to make Kurogane see her face.

"That's really sweet of you." smiled Kurogane.

"..."

--Country of Raikon--

" Man I can't wait to kill a thousand more of those so-called warriors!! This will be easy!" said a tomboyish voice. The woman had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and light skin tone. She was wearing ninja clothes, and a red head band with a moon sign on it.

" Oh don't be so confident sister." said a girlish voice.

"Arane! Stop going to my room without permisson! At least give me a little privacy!! And don't call me your 'sister' anymore!" nagged the woman.

" But we ARE sisters! Am I right, Ayane?" said Arane.

" UGH!!! YOU ARE ANNOYING." said Ayane, crossing her arms.

" You're gonna join the war?" asked Arane.

" Master told me to. And I'm ready! I mean, I've completed all the trainings that he gave me." said Ayane confidently. She placed 2 shurikens, a sword, and 10 smoke bombs in her "utility" belt (wow that many.).

" Well, I think you're not." Arane created a dimension circle that surrounded Ayane.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!??" Ayane shouted.

" You said that you have completed your master's training, right? Now, you have to complete my training." Arane grinned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOUR' TRAINING?!!??!" Ayane shouted even louder. The dimension circle pulled Ayane to the ground, only seeing half of her body.

"See you later, Ayane my big sister." Arane said while waving her hand.

" DARN YOU ARANE!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THI--" now you can't see her body anymore.

--Back to the Country of Clow--

--Castle/Palace--

It was the afternoon(yeah it's that fast.) and Tomoyo slowly walked to her room until..

"Wow. such stealth moves, BRAT." said a tall guy with black hair, silver eyes, and wore a long cloak.

" K-KENTARO!! I thought you were in a meeting!!" shrieked Tomoyo.

" The meeting was canceled. And I heard that the TWERP is back." said Kentaro.

"GRR!! HE ISN'T A TWERP!!! AND I AM NOT A BRAT!!! WON'T YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?! KURO IS ALSO ROYALTY, SO YOU SHOULD ALSO RESPECT HIM!!"

"Do you have to shout, BRAT?" said Kentaro.

"UGHH!!!" Tomoyo stomped to her room like she was in flames.

"....brats." he whispered to himself.

" That's not very nice of you, Kentaro." said a girl with long grey hair, onyx eyes, and wore a long gown. Her name is Aarin.

" I'm just saying the facts..." said Kentaro with a grin on his face.

" ... I hope she's okay." Aarin stared at Tomoyo's room. "..."

--Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo's POV (point of view)--

"...why does Kentaro have to be so rude all the time?!" I murmured while hugging my favourite pillow."The sun is setting... It looks like a quick day to me." _I wonder what I should bring for tomorrow. Maybe I'll make breakfast for the both of us! Or... maybe not... it's really hard to impress--_

" --someone who you really LOVE." I whispered. I looked at the window and wondered,_ I wonder how many stars are going to appear tonight?_

--The Next morning, Normal POV--

"*yawn* the sun's rising.." said Kurogane, who was just getting out of bed.

" I see my son is waking up. Good morning." greeted Mistress Tomoyo.

"Good morning--ACHOO!!!" sneezed Kurogane."Excuse me.."

"Someone must be talking about you! Could it be--"

" --Tomoyo? Maybe...but that must mean..."

"KURO!! KURO!! GOOD MORNING!! I MADE YOU BREAKFAST!!" shouted a familiar voice.

Kurogane looked outside and saw Tomoyo with a basket.

" Tomoyo?!" he shouted ( with a blush).

" C'mon Kuro get dressed we'll be eating in the garden of Venus!" said Tomoyo.

"Umm, 'kay!" he said and closed the door to dress up.

--portal--

"ugh.. it's so dark here... AND I'M FREAKIN LATE FOR THE WAR!!!!" shouted Ayane who was upside down." This is the WORST day of my life..."

--back to the date-ehem-i mean breakfast--

"*gobble gobble gobble*" chewed Kurogane as he ate his meal.

" Do you like it? Is it too sweet? Too salty?" asked Tomoyo.

" It's great, don't worry." Kurogane said." Why aren't you eating?"

" I ate already." said Tomoyo.

"oh."

"Listen..umm...would you mind if we can go on a date again?" asked Tomoyo.

"Okay. But, where now?" asked Kurogane.

" Maybe at the tree again?" suggested Tomoyo.

" Okay." He said.

--In the afternoon, the Memory tree--

" Hi Kuro!" said Tomoyo, who was already there.

" Why are you always the first one to go here?" asked Kurogane who was carrying a basket ( filled with guns--I mean-- food.).

" I don't really know."Tomoyo answered. Kurogane sweatdropped."So what do you have now?"

" Clubhouse sandwich." he said.*clingg clinngg cling*

" What's that sound?" asked Tomoyo.

" What sound?" Kurogane was confused.

" nothing..._maybe it was just my imagination.." _she said.

"My mom is making new wards again, so she's in the shrine room." Kurogane said.

" Okay. She is trying her best to take care of my country... I hope I can do something for her..." said Tomoyo. " And I want to do something for you Kurogane..." Kurogane blushed. Tomoyo gazed in his eyes (oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god [x 10]), and slowly went closer to him ( MY GAWD...), Kurogane was hesitating, but played along.

He let his lips kiss hers until......

***SWOOOOOSSSHHHH***

**THE WARDS FELL APART?!?!**

" W-what's happening?!" shouted Kurogane.

" The wards... are falling apart..." Tomoyo said, looking up in the sky.

"MOM!!!!!" Kurogane ran as fast as he can and went to the shrine room.

--temple, Shrine room--

Kurogane opened the door of room,"MOM!!!!"

Mistress Tomoyo, was stabbed by a sword, that almost looked like Ginryuu.

"MOM!!MOM!!" Kurogane ran to his mother, crying like hell. Tomoyo was behind Kurogane.

" Son...the whirlwinds...are coming...." said the suffering mistress.

"Don't speak!! the blood!!!" shouted Kurogane.*CLINNG CLINNG CLINGG*

" That sound..." said Tomoyo

" HUH?!"

Tomoyo stared at the floor, her eyes were blank as white. She touched the ground...then... ***KABOOM!!!!* **The floor was destroyed, leaving a big pit. Tomoyo floated down in it.

"TOMOYO?!" Kurogane jumped down to the pit, leaving his dead mother behind.

--pit--

" Where- am I?!" Kurogane said, then he found Tomoyo floating, behind her was a sign of wings. " What's that?!"

Then Tomoyo grew wings that came out of nowhere. She was grabbed by the wall and was getting pulled into it.

" Tomoyo!!!!" Kurogane jumped as high as he can and grabbed Tomoyo. They both fell down on the ground but landed safely. Tomoyo's wings were destroyed but the wing's feathers scattered.

" Her body, it's cold!" said Kurogane.

" Lil' Bro! Lil' Bro!" shouted Kazumi who was in the ruined shrine room. " Lil' Bro! Are you okay?!"

"YES!!! I AM!!! KAZUMI, GO TO THE PALACE!! YOU HAVE TO MAKE NEW WARDS!!" shouted Kurogane.

" But the palace is miles away! I'll never make it!!" shouted Kazumi.

" Just go, now!!!" shouted Kurogane as he carried Tomoyo's body out of the place.

" --RIGHt!!!" Kazumi ran to the palace while Aka helped Kurogane.

" Will Tomoyo be alright?!" asked Kurogane.

" Her soul is gone." Aka continued."Her soul, and her memories, are scattered through dimensions."

"HER SOUL?!" shouted Kurogane.

" I looked in your past, her soul and her memories are in a form of feathers." Aka explained.

" So... those feathers..." Kurogane murmured. " Will Tomoyo recover?!"

" You have to retreive the feathers, to save her." she answered. "SO YOU MUST GO THERE!"a dimension circle was formed.

" 'There'?!" Kurogane said. The dimension circle pulled them and took them to another dimension.

--Modern Japan, Yuko's shop--

A portal appeared out of nowhere, and there came out Kurogane and the souless Tomoyo.

" Since you are here means that you have a wish." said a tall lady who had black hair, red thin eyes, and a slimming look. It was shivering cold because of the rain pouring down. But it looked like Kurogane didn't care.

" Please... CAN YOU SAVE TOMOYO?!"

--end of chapter 2--

please review my first fanfiction! but of course there's more chapters to come!


	3. Chapter 3: Worlds Combine

Chapter 3: Worlds Combine

--Yuko's shop--

" It isn't that easy, returning a soul back to its host. There's a lot of things that must be done." said the woman.

"What 'things'?! By the way, who are YOU?!" asked Kurogane.

"Some call me the Dimensional Witch, or, the Space-time Witch. But you may call me Yuko." said Yuko."If you want your wish to be granted, you'll have to pay a price."

"A price?!" asked Kurogane.

"She's here..."Yuko looked up in the sky, another portal was revealed, and there came out Ayane. Ayane landed safely on the ground, but she looked grumpy.

" Huh? Where the hell am I?!" shouted Ayane.

"You are in my shop." answered Yuko.

"Shop? This is a shop? Doesn't look like a shop to me." said Ayane.

" It is because this shop is a lot different from any other ordinary shops." said Yuko.

"I'm not getting any of this!" complained Ayane."Anyway, just take me back to my country! I'm missing all the killing!"

" What is your name?" asked Yuko.

" It's Ayane Raikon." said Ayane as she stared at Kurogane who was holding Tomoyo. "Who the hell are they?"

"They are my other customers. Let me explain, my shop grants wishes, but those wishes all have prices. Like your wish."

"Then, what's my price? And can we hurry up?!" shouted Ayane.

"...." Kurogane was just staring at them, waiting for his wish to be granted.

"Your price...is your necklace." said Yuko.

"**WHAT?! I CAN'T GIVE YOU THIS!! THIS IS WHAT MAKES ME-**"

"-Alive?" Yuko went closer to Ayane."You said that you wanted to go back to your country, right?"

" Yeah but it doesn't mean that I have to give my mother's necklace!!" complained Ayane.

"** Fine! If you don't want to give it to me, then you'll be stuck here for the rest of your life, lost on the streets! Then cops will put you in jail for bringing illegal weapons with you and you'll be shown on T.V. and people will laugh at your face for wearing such ridiculous clothes!**_which reminds me of someone..._**And your face we'll be seen to the ENTIRE WORLD! Do you want that to happen?**" said Yuko. Kurogane sweatdropped.

"W-what?" asked Ayane.

"Did you know that I am the only one who could help you?" said Yuko

".....fine!!!" Ayane handed over her necklace. Then Yuko gave it to Maru. Yuko looked at Kurogane.

"Your wish, involves traveling through dimensions." she said.

" Why's that?" asked Kurogane.

" I cannot give you all those scattered memories all at once. And, if I do that, it'll mean a bigger price." said Yuko.

"H-how did you know?!" asked Kurogane.

"...I've been in this situation before." said Yuko, looking down at the ground.

"Eh?"

"Do you want to know your price, Kurogane?" Yuko changed the subject.

"Yes." he answered. He also thought how Yuko knew his name.

"Your price...is your relationship." Yuko continued, "Even though you have collected all her memories, her memory of you will never appear. Do you still wish to continue?"

"...yes. I won't let Tomoyo die!" shouted Kurogane. Yuko smiled, " I know this person, whose exactly like you." Watanuki came out with a bunny-looking creature. Yuko got it from Watanuki's hands and said,"This, is Okuri Maye, she will lead you to the worlds."

Okuri jumped out of Yuko's arms, and opened her mouth.*whoosh* It sucked Ayane, Kurogane, and Tomoyo into the portal.

" Good luck, again." said Yuko with a smile.

--portal, Kurogane's POV-

_Tomoyo...is someone I cherish the most...I will protect her....because...because..._

--unknown place--

" Huh?" I opened my eyes, and I felt something on top of me. "Hiya!!" said that something.

"Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Wahhh!! He didn't even reply or thank me!!!" said the thing. When I looked at it, it was actually Okuri Maye.

"Tomoyo!! Where is she?!" I felt hair touch my arm, it was Tomoyo still wrapped around my arms...

"Phew.." I sighed.

" You're really stuck to her aren't you?" asked Ayane-san, who was sitting in a corner.

"Where are we, Ayane-san?" I asked.

" How should I know?! And why did you start calling me that, kid?" she shouted.

"It's some way to show respect of course." I sweatdropped.

"oh. WELL I KNEW THAT!" she said, crossing her arms.

"My name is Okuri Maye!! You can just call me Okuri for short!!" Okuri introduced herself.

"I'm Kurogane." I said.

"Ooh! What's this? The visitors are awake!" we heard a girls voice that came from outside the door. The door opened, revealing a teenage girl who looked exactly like Ayane-san except she wore different clothes. "Welcome to our apartment!" said another girl who had golden blonde pigtailed hair, blue eyes, and wore a sailor uniform.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" asked Ayane-san.

" Name's Toni Takamoto! And this is my sister-" Toni stopped until her sister said,

"I'm Serena!" Serena said. " I'm guessing that you came from Yuko-san's shop!"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Yuko told us that some travelers will be staying at our apartment for awhile! And since you guys have such different clothes, you must be them!" Toni explained.

" How do you know that Witch?" asked Ayane-san, who was staring at Toni.

"It's because we were customers of her before!" said Serena, who was giving them tea.

"She really helped us!" shouted Toni.

"Oh! By the way, where are we?" I asked.

"You're in luck!! 'cause you're in...." Toni and Serena opened the windows of their apartment.

**"HANSHIN REPUBLIC!"**

--end of chapter 3--


	4. Chapter 4: Yin and Yang

Chapter 4: Yin and Yang

--Toni's apartment, midnight--

After Toni and Serena explained everything about Hanshin Republic, the travelers went to sleep. But Kurogane was still wide awake, even though he was tired. He was sitting next to Tomoyo, who was still souless. Kurogane was wondering, who did all of this. Was it just a coincidence? Or...It was destined to happened? Then he had a flashback.

--flashback--

"Hey Kuro!" greeted Tomoyo, who was still small.

"Oh, good morning your Majesty." said Kurogane.

"Ugh... I told you not to call me that!" Tomoyo shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Tomoyo." he said.

"Anyway, look what I found in a grassland!" Tomoyo showed him a puppy that looked so adorable.

"How cute! Do you think it's lost?" asked Kurogane.

"Actually, it is. I've been asking some villagers near the grassland who knows the owner or if they were the owner...but, none of them was. That's why I'm about to ask you to help me find it's owner." said Tomoyo.

"Of course I'll help you. Let's go to the village to ask." Kurogane held the puppy.

"Right!"

They have asked all the villagers, and at last they found the breeder at a small cottage. After all of that, they went to the garden of Venus.

"I guess I learned a new lesson." said Tomoyo.

"What's that?" asked Kurogane.

"That you should always take good responsibility on everything you have." Tomoyo said.

--end of flashback--

Kurogane was asleep after the whole flashback, he was smiling.

--Morning--

"Good morning peeps! Time for breakfast!" greeted Toni, who just slammed the door open.

"Huh?" Kurogane opened his eyes.

"Today we'll be eating at my favourite place!!" shouted Serena.

"How about Tomoyo?" asked Kurogane.

"She'll be okay!" said Toni. Kurogane looked at Tomoyo.

"Alright."

--Okonomiyaki restaurant (sorry! can't think of anything else)--

"MMM! OKONOMIYAKI TASTES GREAT!!" squealed Okuri as she ate her food.

"Ah shut up dumpling." said Ayane.

"OKURI ISN'T DUMPLING! OKURI IS OKURI!" shouted Okuri. She got some of Ayane's food.

"GRR THAT"S MINE YOU DUMPLING!!!"Ayane shouted. Kurogane sweatdropped.

"Toni-san, can you tell me more about these 'kudan'?" asked Kurogane.

"Please, call me Toni-chan!" said Toni.

"Umm okay."

"Hmmmm...well, these kudan can be attached to anyone, even from someone out of the dimension." said Serena.

"And when it comes to fighting, a kudan should be able to help." said Toni.

"So kudan are originally used for battle?" asked Kurogane.

"Like what my dad says, 'What you use it for, or how you use it is all up to you.'." said Toni.***KABOOOMM!!!***

"Huh? What's that?!" shouted Kurogane. Ayane and Okuri stopped fighting, and Serena and Toni paused."I'm guessing there's another fight going on huh?" said Serena.

"A fight?! In this place?!" shouted Kurogane.

"Yah! Why do you think I like it here?" said Serena. Ayane and Kurogane sweatdropped.

"Do want to check it out?" asked Toni.

"Hmph! Maybe I can join it!" said Ayane as she ran to the battle.

"Ayane-san!!!" shouted Kurogane.

--beneath the smoke--

The battle was between a girl with short blue hair and a guy who looked fat.

"Hah! You're mine now!"shouted the fat guy."**KANI-NABE SENKAI(Crab-pot revolution)!!!!!''**

"Gyahhh!!!" the girl got hit by the smash of the kudan.

"Nice, Boss!" shouted the gang behind him.

"Crud..." the girl fell down to the ground. Her kudan vanished.

"NOW WHO WILL FACE ME??!!!HAHAHAHA!" laughed the fat guy.

"I will." said Ayane who just came. Kurogane and the others followed behind.

"HAH! ANOTHER GIRL?!THIS WILL BE EASY!!!" shouted the fat guy.

"Why? You scared?" asked Ayane.

"W-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!!" shouted the fat guy.

"So come and hit me, FATTY." said Ayane.

"GRR!!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!!! FINE THEN!!!" the fat guy shouted**,"KANI DORAKU!!!(CRAB FREE STYLE)"**

Ayane dodged the attack."WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!!" shouted the fat guy.

"Can you please shut your mouth?" Ayane was checking her nails,(bored I guess.).

"GRRRR!!! **KANI-NABE SENKAI!!!!" **he shouted. This time, it hit Ayane. In the mist, Ayane was trying to get up.

"That's it?! How pityful of you.." Ayane grinned.

"THEN FACE THE WRATH OF MY ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE!!!**KANE KUI-HODAI(ALL YOU-CAN-EAT CRAB)!!!!!"**

As it was about to hit Ayane, a tongue of fire appeared and shielded her. The ball of fire then became a elegant cat with a tail and wings of fire.

"Who're you?" Ayane asked.

**_I am...Ellis. I am one of the gods who wields fire. You are that person that i am looking for. Someone who keeps going and going, someone who was brave._**

"Me? Hmph, finally I get to have fun!" Ayane grinned. She held the flames in her hands. "Since I don't understand anything you're saying, I'll use my own language!!"

Ayane jumped as high as she could, then "**ARTHRO TRANOS FLOGA CHOREVO!!!!!(THE GREAT FLAME DANCE)"**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fat guy fell down on the ground.

"BOSS!!" his gang members shouted. Ayane landed safely on the ground.

"Ayane-san are you alright?" asked Kurogane. The fat guy turned and saw him. "I-IT'S YOU!!THAT GUY FROM ALONG TIME AGO!!!" he shouted.

"Eh?"

"UGH...IT MUST BE MY IMAGINATION..." he murmured.

"Come on let's go back to our apartment." said Serena.

-Outside the apartment-

"Kuro, you go inside to watch over Tomoyo." said Toni.

"How about you Toni-chan?" he asked.

"Oh I'll just stay here and feel the good breeze." she answered.

"Alright." as Kurogane went inside, Toni grabbed Ayane's collar and pulled it.

"What the-?!" Ayane shouted. Toni released her.

"Seeing that you are my other me, means that we're equal." Then a small whirlwind was held on her hands. The small whirlwind became a skyblue cat with feathered wings. The breeze became a windy dawn.

-end of part 4-


	5. Chapter 5: The Other Princess

Chapter 5: The Other Princess

-Outside the apartment-

"This is Sille (sigh-ll), my kudan. She is the sister of yours." Toni said. Ellis came out of nowhere.

"Is that so? But even though we are very alike, I am much stronger than you." grinned Ayane, in her fighting position.

"Oh really? Well then, let's see about that! **KAMI NO BURESU!!!(BREATH OF GOD)"** Toni shouted as she pulled out a big tornado attack coming towards Ayane.  
Ayane jumped and dodged the attack but her leg was bruised in wounds.

"That's good of you, but I'm better!!** FOTIA DRAKONTAS!!!!(FIRE DRAGON)"** the flames became a dragon and hit Toni with a full blast.  
Yet Toni was still standing.

-after a few hours of fighting-

"*pant pant* I can't believe that I'm saying this,but *pant* I never faced a foe like you before*pant*" Ayane said, sweating like hell.

"*pant* me too...*pant*" murmured Toni, trying to stay up.

"You guys did too much for today, better go and take a rest." said Serena who was watching the whole thing.

-Tomoyo's room-

Kurogane was staring at Tomoyo, he had nothing to do. He slept silently....

-dream-

Kurogane was in a black and dark place, then, cherry blossoms were floating everywhere. Kurogane heard steps. The steps came from a beautiful girl with short brown hair. Her eyes were shining like emerald gemstones.

_Sakura-sama?!,_ thought Kurogane.

**_Yes, it is._** She said.

_You can read my mind?_

**_Since this is a dream, thinking is like talking here... _**answered Sakura.

_Why are you in my dream? _asked Kurogane

**_It is because I want to give you this,_** Sakura gave way to a wolf-like god in flames. **_This was Syaoran's kudan when me, Syaoran, Fai-san, and Kurogane-san came to the Hanshin Republic._**

_Syaoran-san's? _The wolf kudan came closer to him, then went inside him like a ball of fire.  
Kurogane closed his eyes again and when he opened them, he was back in the room.

"Huh? What's this?" he was holding a feather with markings on it.

**"*BOING!!*** That's such a big wave!!" shouted Okuri.

"Eh? Big? Wave?" asked Kurogane.

"Whenever Okuri goes boink, that means it has a great power!! Could it be? That is--"

"One of Tomoyo's memories?" Kurogane placed the feather on Tomoyo's chest. It suddenly went inside her. Tomoyo was a bit warmer now.

"Thank goodness...but where did it come from?" Kurogane wondered about it until,_ Was it from Sakura-sama?_

_"_Tomoyo? Is that her name?" Okuri asked.

"Ah, yes..." answered Kurogane.

"She's a princess right? She must be cool!" she shouted, her ears were raised high up.

"My dad said he saw you before." Kurogane said.

"Maybe he has seen one of us. See, there are only three of us living." Okuri said with a serious face.

"Three?"

"Hi guys!! Sorry if we came in so late!"said Toni. Kurogane looked at Ayane who looked rather messy,"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"N-nothing" he answered, "Okuri, you said that you felt a wave when you saw Tomoyo's memory, right?"

"Yup!! Can going boink help Kurogane find Tomoyo's feathers?" asked Okuri. "If it will, then I'm glad to help!" she hugged Kurogane's face.

"Thank you." he said. "What the hell is a 'boink?'" asked Ayane.

"Like this!!!" Okuri hopped and opened her eyes revealing dark blue cat-like eyes. "GAH!!" Ayane was sweating and breathed deep very fast and the others sweat dropped.

"This means that we'll be exploring tomorrow." grinned Serena.

"RIGHT!"

-end of part 5-

***sorry if my grammar in the greek and japanese language might be wrong...**


	6. Chapter 6:The Arguement

In the last chapter

_"__Tomoyo? Is that her name?" Okuri asked._

_"Ah, yes..." answered Kurogane._

_"She's a princess right? She must be cool!" she shouted, her ears were raised high up._

_"My dad said he saw you before." Kurogane said._

_"Maybe he has seen one of us. See, there are only three of us living." Okuri said with a serious face._

_"Three?"_

_"Hi guys!! Sorry if we came in so late!"said Toni. Kurogane looked at Ayane who looked rather messy, "What are you looking at?" she asked._

_"N-nothing" he answered, "Okuri, you said that you felt a wave when you saw Tomoyo's memory, right?"_

_"Yup!! Can going boink help Kurogane find Tomoyo's feathers?" asked Okuri. "If it will, then I'm glad to help!" she hugged Kurogane's face._

_"Thank you." he said. "What the hell is a 'boink?'" asked Ayane._

_"Like this!!!" Okuri hopped and opened her eyes revealing dark blue cat-like eyes. "GAH!!" Ayane was sweating and breathed deep very fast and the others sweat dropped._

_"This means that we'll be exploring tomorrow." grinned Serena._

_"RIGHT!"_

Chapter 6: The Wrath of Himself

-Back in the mall-

"You say that the feather is somewhere here?" asked Kurogane.

"Mmm! Since I don't do this always I can't tell where it is." sulked Okuri.

"It's okay, you're doing a great job." encouraged Kurogane. "Really?! Yay!!!" Okuri kissed him on the cheek, Kurogane blushed.*Tugg tug* "Huh?" Kurogane turned and saw a familiar girl.

"Umm e-excuse me, are you the woman from yesterday?" said the girl pointing to Ayane.

"What is it?" asked Ayane. "Uh.. I really wanted to thank you for what you did..." said the girl.

"Ah! You're that girl who fought with the fat guy yesterday!" interrupted Kurogane. "What's your name by the way?" asked Okuri.

"I-I'm Noruka." she said. "Nice to meet you Noruka!! My name's Okuri Maye! This is Kuro, and this woman is Ayani!!" shouted Okuri.

"I AM NOT AYANI I AM AYANE!!!!!!!!" Ayane stretched Okuri's face. "Nyahhh!!!"

"W-would it be okay if I introduce you to my brother?" asked Noruka. "Huh? Why?" asked Kurogane.

"Well, things turn out bad when I keep secrets from him..." she said.

"You haven't told anything to your brother about yesterday?" asked Ayane._Wait, 'things turn out bad'? _

"Yeah..." Noruka said.

"But sometimes Noruka-san, some things should always be kept secret." said Kurogane.

"huh?"

"Come on! Let's go meet Noruka-chan's brother!!" shouted Okuri.

-nearby store-

"Ranare! Ranare!" shouted Noruka. "What is it?" a young man asked. He had dark red hair, gold eyes and wore cargo pants. He looked at Kurogane and Ayane.

"Ranare, this is Kurogane-san and Ayane-san. Ayane-san and Kurogane-san, this is my brother, Ranare." Noruka gave an introduction."Yesterday, Ayane was the one who beated the guy who almost killed me..-oops!"

Ranare looked down, he looked mad. "Why...why did'nt you tell me that yesterday!!! Why didn't you call any help?! I could've been the one to save you!! And you know you're not allowed to talk to strangers without my permission!!!" Ranare first slapped Noruka in the face then he gripped his hands unto Noruka's arm. "Let go of me!!!" Noruka shouted.

_What a brother... _thought Ayane. Kurogane pushed Noruka behind him.

"Hey could you give her a break?! Come on you should be a role model to her not a strict angry brother!!" defended Kurogane. Ranare was surprised. Noruka was blushing...

"....then why won't you be her brother then?!" Ranare stomped away. People were staring at him.

"Ranare...." murmured Noruka. "....."

_Wow that was fast...._thought Ayane.

".....I'm sorry Noruka-san....I shouldn't have said that." said Kurogane.

"I forgive you...but you're right, some things should be kept secret. By the way, where did you base that from?" asked Noruka.

"...It's a long story..." said Kurogane.

_"_Everything became so serious just because I beated the fat guy..." said Ayane.

"While your brother cools off, you can stay with us for awhile!" suggested Okuri.

"But I have to talk to him...." said Noruka.

"....maybe some other time." said Kurogane.

"Well, our parents are working abroad soo, sure..." replied Noruka. So the group went back home, but Kurogane was still thinking about the feather they were finding.

-unknown place-

Ranare stopped for a moment in a street.

"I'm gonna get her...I will...especially that kid!" he shouted. A dark shadow with spikes came out behind his back. He held one of Tomoyo's feathers,"And with this, no one will stop me!"

-end of part 6-

**_man this chapter was short....anyway it's because I really wanted to publish it already_.**


End file.
